


Bubble Buddies

by Raggamaninof



Series: Hinata Universe! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day that Hinata Universe he will complete his mission: talk to the boy with blue eyes and raven hair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is a Steven Universe AU for Haikyuu!! I decided to only do it with a few episodes and to change a few things around such as the names and the background stories, but in general the content is pretty similar to those of the episodes. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I hope you guys enjoy! (Also, there will be no smut, but do expect some intense fluff since I do plan on doing some Daisuga pre-rebellion for you guys. I hope you enjoy!)

It was another beautiful morning in Karasuno City. The birds were chirping and the ocean breeze caressed the golden sand, bringing along the first white clouds of the day. 13 year old Hinata stepped outside and took a big breath, admiring the light blue sky. Today, he was going to do it; he was going to accomplish his mission. He nodded and readjusted his Orange shirt with a big white star on it and snapped on his helmet over his messy ginger hair before grabbing his black bike and heading down the temple’s steps. He’d barely made it halfway down when a sudden earthquake accompanied by a strange roaring sound startled him and his bicycle slipped the rest of the way down.

“Woah! No!” He exclaimed, running after it. 

“I don’t think they are earthquakes, they’re too frequent!” Suga was explaining to Ryu and Naoki as they approached the temple. Hinata’s bike crashed right in front of them, catching their attention, as the small boy ran after it and picked it up. Ryu’s eyebrows shot up,

“Hey look! Hinata has a bike!” he exclaimed. “Where are you going, Hinata?” 

“Just out for a ride!” Hinata said quickly, slowly inching away from his three dads. Suga looked at him quizzically.

“In the sand?” He asked, his pale eyes trying to figure out what Hinata meant. 

“Yep!” Hinata exclaimed, and without much more explanation he started jogging away with his bike. After jogging a few meters he decided he might as well actually use his bike, so he climbed on. Little did he know that Suga was right, his wheels dug into the sand and Hinata found himself inching across the beach at a ridiculously slow speed, heaving for air and groaning in effort. Suddenly, something blue caught his eyes and he looked up. 

Sitting on the beach, right underneath the large cliff that was part of the temple, was pale boy with short black hair and dark blue eyes behind black glasses, reading a small book and wearing a dark blue shirt and khaki shorts. Hinata stared for a moment before suddenly pedaling with much more force. Finally, he arrived to an inelegant stop in front of the boy and jumped off his bike, pushing down the kickstand to park it. He stole a quick glance from the boy before quickly looking back at the ocean. 

“Some smooth ride!” He said loudly, stealing another awkward glance. The boy continued to read, not having noticed his presence. “Five speeds!” he continued. Still no reaction. “… Hand breaks…” Still nothing. Hinata puffed his chest out and tried again, “Onyx black finish with a tiger belt!” he exclaimed, patting his bicycle’s seat with pride. To emphasize his sweet ride, he rang the bell of his bike loudly. 

The boy with raven hair simply turned the page of his book and continued reading. Hinata sighed, he tried to climb back on his bike,

“I bet they’re a lot of kids who would love to ride this b- agh!” Hinata suddenly flipped over his bike and crashed into the sand. He quickly stood up and shook off the sand, only to find dark blue eyes staring at him.  
“Ah…” Hinata began, blushing, “Ah!” he realized he had landed straight on his bike; embarrassment bubbled up in his stomach. “AH!!!” He finally screamed, standing up and making a run for the temple, ripping off his helmet and throwing it to the ground in the process. 

Hinata crashed through the temple’s door a few seconds later, sweating profusely and gasping for air. Oh wow, THAT was embarrassing… It was then that he noticed his three dads standing by the window, Suga in particular leaning on the small bench underneath it and looking down towards the spot where he had just crashed and embarrassed himself. Hinata blushed,

“Whaddup!” He said quickly, trying to mask his embarrassment. Suga suddenly smiled, pearl-like teeth shinning,

“Who were you talking to?” he asked, eyes bright with curiosity. 

“Huh?” Hinata said, smiling awkwardly. 

“That boy.” Naoki said simply, voice even and deep, his dark shades glistening as he spoke. Hinata froze,

“You saw?” he asked, blushing again, “He’s just a boy I know… Except he doesn’t know me… We’ve never talked.” Hinata mumbled, looking at his feet. His three dads stared at him for a moment before Ryu started laughing.

“Hinata! You like him!” He said, rushing forward and pinching Hinata’s cheeks; he wasn’t much taller than him so he looked straight into Hinata’s eyes with excitement. Hinata stuttered,

“Uh, I-I like everyone!” He said quickly through his pinched cheeks, pushing away Ryu’s arms to free his face. Suga gasped,

“We should arrange a play date!” Suga said, “I’ll write out an invitation and work out a schedule,” he gasped, “Oh, we’ll have to find out his favorite kind of tea!” 

“No.” Naoki interrupted, getting everyone’s attention, “Just go talk to him.” 

“Ok.” Hinata said, Ryu stepping back to give him some breathing space. “But you guys can’t watch this time! It’ll mess up my funky flow and take away my ‘BWUAH’!” 

“Funky flow?” Ryu asked. 

“Bwuah?” Suga echoed. Naoki pushed his shades up slightly. 

“We won’t watch.” He promised. Hinata seemed convinced.

“Alright!” 

Hinata ran over to their fridge and opened the freezer, reaching in and pulling out a blue bracelet. Ryu chuckled,

“What’s that?” Ryu asked,

“Nothing!” Hinata exclaimed, bursting out the door and leaving his dads alone in the temple.

…

Hinata slowly approached the raven haired boy, pushing his chest out and taking deep breaths. 

“Hey, my name is Hinata!” He whispered under his breath, “Hi! My name, is Hinata!” he tried again. “Hi, my name is… Hinota!?” Hinata gasped as another tremor shook the beach, the sound of crumbling rocks catching his attention as he looked up. The raven haired boy also looked up, startled by the sound, and saw as one of the large statue’s locks of hair cracked off and fell, headed directly towards the raven haired boy. Hinata gasped.

“Hi!” He yelled, running towards the boy and jumping onto him, “My name is Hinata!” 

Suddenly, a burst of orange surrounded them as a crystal bubble erupted around them. The rocks crashed onto it and crumbled into pebbles. Hinata was breathing heavily, staring up at the light crystal bubble that they were suddenly sitting in. 

“Woah…” he whispered, “How did I do that?” Suddenly, he realized that he was on top of the other boy and that blue eyes was staring at him with a startled look. “Hi!” Hinata exclaimed, “I’m Hinata!” 

Blue eyes stared at him for another moment before answering, “Kageyama.” Hinata stood up and offered Kageyama his hand. The other boy took it and stood up, staring at the orange crystal bubble around them. “What happened?” 

“Oh, I’m magic!” Hinata said, “Well, half magical… on my dad’s side.” Kageyama, who had placed a hesitant hand on the strong bubble looked at Hinata with amazement. 

“You did this?” he asked. Hinata shrugged,

“Apparently!” he said with a smile, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. “I’m a member of the Crystal Gems! We fight monsters and protect humanity and all that cool stuff!” Kageyama looked at Hinata curiously.

“Oh, that’s kind of like my father. He’s a cop… well, more like a private security guard…” he finished, looking at Hinata. Hinata was still in his proud stance, staring at Kageyama with an expectant look as awkward silence filled the air. Kageyama looked at the bubble and then back at Hinata. “So… how long does it usually last?” Hinata’s eyes widened,

“Oh! Right…” Hinata said, starting to sweat. He concentrated and tried to think about the gem that sat in the middle of his chest. He tried to channel the thought of his father as he pressed his hands against his chest and concentrated. After a few minutes of looking constipated and turning red and holding his breath, he stopped. He sighed and pulled his shirt down to reveal the orange gem. He tapped it with his fingers.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked, looking at the gem curiously. 

“It uh…” Hinata began, giving the gem a dirty look. “It doesn’t seem to want to go away…” he gave Kageyama a skeptical smile. 

“Oh…” Kageyama said softly, looking at the bubble with a worried expression. Hinata panicked a little and decided to see of the bubble would perhaps pop in a different way. He pressed his whole tiny body against it and pushed with all his strength. As he did, he realized Kageyama and him were trapped in a bubble, together! This was a great opportunity to make small talk! Hinata smiled.

“So, I don’t see you around a lot.” He began. Kageyama nodded as he went over to Hinata’s side of the bubble and began pushing against it with him. 

“My father works for many different beaches. So we’re never in the same place for very long.” He explained. Hinata nodded,

“I go on adventures with the Gems sometimes! They usually say it’s too dangerous for me, though…” Hinata said as he gave a particularly strong push and knocked them over a few inches. Hinata crashed to the bottom of the bubble with a small groan. 

“… Do you usually go in a bubble?” Kageyama asked, looking down at the smaller redhead. Hinata sighed and stood up, placing his hands on the bubble again,

“No… this is new.” He said, giving the orange bubble a once over. “I don’t know what this is. But it’s ok! The gems will know what to do!” Hinata said. Kageyama seemed to agree with the idea and so they both began pushing and walking in the bubble, making it roll in the direction of the temple. But as soon as they made it towards the slope that headed towards the stairs, the bubble rolled right back, making them both yelp in surprise.

“Oh come on!” Hinata yelled when the bubble stopped, he pushed again and groaned, “Guys!” he yelled at the temple’s house, “I kind of need your help!” 

There was only silence as they looked up at the temple.

“… I don’t think they can hear you…” Kageyama mentioned. Hinata suddenly gasped and slapped his hand against his face in frustration.

“Ugh, that’s right! I told them not to watch.” Hinata said with realization. Kageyama looked at the temple,

“We could just wait here until they come out.” Kageyama offered. 

“No, no! It’s ok! I’ve got other friends that can help!” Hinata said quickly, already turning the bubble in the direction of Karasuno City’s downtown.

…

“Bwuahahahahahha! Way to go Hinata!” Kuroo laughed and teased as he pointed at Hinata through the orange sphere. On the other side of them, Kenma was patiently hitting the bubble with a hammer as he rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. “Is this your magic love bubble or something?” Kuroo exclaimed, placing both hands on the bubble and scrutinizing Hinata as he pressed his face against the crystal surface. “Because you’re in looooooooove?” 

Hinata simply smiled and turned to Kageyama, “That’s Kuroo,” he stated, throwing a thumbs up over his shoulder to point at the boy with the black messy hair and big ear piercings. “We’re basically BFFs.” Hinata said with pride. Kageyama stared at Kuroo with a confused expression,

“He makes weird faces…” he answered. Hinata turned and watched Kuroo place his lips against the bubble and pretend to make smooching noises at them. Kenma sighed,

“Kuroo, stop being an idiot and help.” He said with a bored expression. Kuroo pulled away from the bubble and gave Kenma a sly look.

“Why? I’m helping shrimpy here on his date!” he said with an amused look. Kenma glared at him,

“You’re embarrassing him.” He stated with an annoyed tone.

“No I’m not!” Kuroo answered. Hinata nudged Kageyama as the duo outside the bubble fought. 

“Kuroo and Kenma run the Beef Bun Factory.” He explained. Kageyama looked at the two boys fighting furiously.

“Do they get along?” he asked. At this point Kenma pushed Kuroo and punched him on the shoulder as Kuroo bickered even louder and flailed his limbs. Hinata stared for a moment,

“They’re crazy about each other.” He stated simply. 

“Ugh, whatever! I’m going to go try something else…” Kenma finally exclaimed before jogging into the Beef Bun Factory, leaving Kuroo to sulk outside. 

“Anyway,” Hinata said, “this place has the best beef buns! I come here like every day!” This made Kageyama furrow his eyebrows.

“My parents don’t let me eat beef buns… They have trans fats…” He said, looking off to the side as if embarrassed. 

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?” Hinata yelled, his eyes wide in horror. Meanwhile Kuroo had recovered from the fight and started making kissy noises onto the bubble again. Hinata blushed. “Well, it’s still a cool place to hang out!” 

Suddenly Kenma kicked open the door of the Beef Bun Factory and yelled a war cry as he ran towards the bubble with a wooden stool. He threw it against the bubble with all his might and a resounding crack echoed through the beach as the stool broke into splinters. Kenma stared at the two remaining legs in his hands. Everyone looked at Kenma, and Kenma looked up at Hinata. Hinata gave an awkward chuckle,

“Uh, I have a better idea!” 

…

Both boys were standing in their orange bubble at the dock when Kageyama recognized the boats there. 

“Oh, look. A troller and a small skipjack!” Kageyama pointed out, his blue eyes wide as he smiled. 

“Wow, Kageyama, you know a lot about boats!” Hinata exclaimed. Kageyama shrugged,

“That’s what happens when you sit at the beach a lot and don’t swim and don’t have friends…” Kageyama said with an awkward smile. “… You, look at boats…” 

Hinata gave an awkward chuckle at the statement but suddenly something caught his eye.

“Oh, hey! Lev!” Hinata yelled as he saw the white haired small boy run paste them. He was small but had long limbs, probably meaning he would grow to be much taller, but his white hair and wide green eyes gave him an almost eerie look. He was just a few years younger than Hinata. “Lev!” Hinata yelled as the younger boy stopped and turned to face them, his hands deep into a bag of popcorn. Lev stuffed his face with popcorn and smiled as he waved at the two boys in the bubble. “We need a harpoon gun!” Hinata explained. Kageyama’s eyes widened,

“What?!” He exclaimed. Hinata looked at him,

“To pop the bubble!” he explained. 

“Can’t we just go back to your house?” Kageyama asked, his expression worried.

“It’s ok, I’m a gem!” Hinata said quickly, before turning back to Lev. “Lev! We need a harpoon gun! Haaaaaarpooooooon guuuuuuun!” 

Lev stared back at them with a big smile as he stuffed another handful of popcorn into his face. Hinata sighed, then took a deep breath and exhaled hot air onto the balloon, making a thin layer of condensation. He quickly drew a boat shooting a line into a big round bubble. “Harpoon gun!”

Lev once again stared back while eating his popcorn. Hinata slapped his hand against his forehead and groaned. 

“Here,” Kageyama said, putting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, “Let me try.” 

Kageyama kneeled down on his knees to be at Lev’s level and breathed a thin layer of condensation before writing ‘harpoon gun’ backwards. Lev stared at the words as they showed up correctly on his side of the bubble and gave them a thumbs up. He then turned and walked away to find the harpoon gun. Kageyama nodded,

“It just makes more sense.” He said. Hinata was already staring at him with stars in his eyes. Suddenly, there was a piercing sound of a boat’s horn and both boys turned to see Lev standing on a large boat, aiming the harpoon gun straight at them. Both boys yelled and threw themselves in opposite directions to avoid the harpoon just as Lev shot it straight at them. They yelled again just as there was a loud THUNK and the harpoon bounced against the bubble and into another boat, sinking it in the process. Both boys stared in horror as it sunk. Lev simply stared at the boat before giving them another thumbs up. Kageyama looked at the sinking boat with a sad frown,

“The troller…” he mumbled. 

…

The boys headed through ‘Funland’ as Hinata tried to guide Kageyama to the place of his next plan.

“Funland?” Kageyama asked,

“Yeah! Tons of horrible accidents happen here every day! There’s got to be something to break this bubble!” Hinata exclaimed as they rolled the bubble down the boardwalk. 

“Um…” Kageyama began,

“We just have to find the right ride!” Hinata said as they approached the sound of people screaming. Both boys looked up. “Perfect! The Kitty Coaster!” 

They rolled the bubble up to the platform to wait for the cart to arrive and Hinata balled his hands into fists in determination. “Alright, we just roll down this ramp as the carts are coming at us and the crash will break us free!” 

“What happens after the bubble pops?” Kageyama asked, looking very uncertain. Hinata just threw his arms out in excitement,

“We’ll be free!” he said. Kageyama frowned and looked at the ginger next to him. 

“Hinata,” he said calmly, “This is a bad idea.” But before he could continue, another tremor rocked the entire city and both boys lost balance. They yelled as the bubble rolled off the platform and directly onto the tracks of the rollercoaster. 

“This has to work!” Hinata yelled as they rolled down the tracks, rushing past a very scared looking Ukai Senior who was running the rollercoaster at the moment, only to see two boys in an orange bubble rushing down his ride. Kageyama and Hinata yelled the whole way down until the cart ran into them and pushed them back upwards and past Ukai once again. The old man, now in panic, quickly reached over and pulled the emergency break, causing the whole ride to freeze. Unfortunately, the bubble wasn’t part of the ride, and both boys rocketed off the tracks and into the evening sky of Karasuno City. It wasn’t until they crashed into something thick and slowly sunk down into sand that they opened their eyes. Kageyama gasped.

They were surrounded by different shades of blue and green water as well as different fish and corals. Dark sand was beneath the bubble and they could see weak rays of light leaking through the surface of the water.

“Where are we!?” Kageyama asked.

“Um… the bottom of the ocean?” Hinata offered. Kageyama gasped in fear,

“Are we even close to the shore!?” he yelled.

“What? Yes! Yes we are!” Hinata said quickly. Kageyama took a few deep breaths and then relaxed,

“Well… we better start rolling…” he said as he stood up and began pushing the bubble with Hinata. Hinata gave a nervous giggle,

“Well, it’s good that it’s airtight! Or else we’d be drowning right now!” Hinata said with a nervous chuckle as he began to sweat. Kageyama seemed a little paler after that information but continued to push. “Don’t worry Kageyama, I have an idea that will definitely work! When we get back…” Suddenly an enormous shadow passed over them and Kageyama let out a shivering squeak, hiding his face in his hands and falling to his knees, “A… giant worm!” Hinata said, “It’s ok, look!” He placed a reassuring hand on Kageyama and pointed at the creature that had just swam over them. It was enormous, almost the length of a semi-truck. Its body was translucent and had a brown interior which led its long body towards an open mouth. Several appendages stuck out from there, with a clear gem in the middle of its head and a mouth full of teeth. It really did look terrifying, but Hinata still smiled. “It only wants to eat that blue stuff!”

Kageyama stared as the giant worm swam down and chomped on light blue algae. 

“See? Not scary at all!” Hinata reassured with a nervous smile. 

Suddenly the worm looked up from its meal, his gem shining brightly inside of its teeth-rimmed mouth as it suddenly let out a shrill shriek, plunging into the ocean floor and causing an enormous crack that spread towards the bubble. 

The boys screamed.

The bubble fell and suddenly, everything was dark.

Hinata groaned as he opened his eyes and noticed that his foot was directly on Kageyama’s face. The blue eyed boy's glasses had fallen off during the drop and were lying next to Hinata.

“Oh, whoops!” he said, quickly pulling his foot away. “Sorry!” he sat up and placed his hands on Kageyama’s knees, “Are you alright?”

Kageyama didn’t look at Hinata as he stood up, his face somber. Hinata reached over and gave him back his glasses, which he took silently. 

“It’s not so bad!” Hinata said with a small smile, looking up at the weak light filtering through the edge of the crack. “Uh… its, its ok! I, uh…” 

“It’s not ok!” Kageyama yelled, his blue eyes angry and glaring at the ocean floor. Hinata flinched, “You keep saying that but you don’t know what you’re doing! Now we’re going to suffocate or starve at the bottom of the ocean! And only my parents will notice because nobody else cares about me!” Tears formed in his dark blue eyes at the last comment. Hinata felt himself blush but looked at Kageyama with surprised eyes. 

“Huh?” Hinata let out a surprised sound. At this point Kageyama’s eyes were about to overflow with tears.

“I’m going to disappear without ever making a single friend…” he said with a strained voice, his shoulders shaking. Suddenly the tears spilled from his eyes and his knees buckled. He let out a small whimper as he fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands, more sobs slowly making their way out of his thin form. It wasn’t until a light blue light shone near him that he noticed Hinata holding a familiar blue bracelet out. Hinata’s eyes were big and bright, his smile soft and caring.

“We could be friends.” He whispered. Kageyama just stared at him, tears still falling from his eyes. Hinata continued, “I saw you at the board walk parade last year, you dropped your bracelet.” He said, recalling the memory of the first time he saw Kageyama leaning against the railing and watching the parade, his dark blue eyes scanning the view and a light breeze running through his raven hair. “I picked it up, but then I couldn’t find you… I saved it in the freezer so it could last longer! In case I saw you again…”

“Oh!” Kageyama said suddenly, his eyes bright, “You were the kid on the carwash float!” 

Hinata blushed at the memory of him sitting on his mother’s van, covered in festive colors with big letters on it and dressed in light blue with bubbles in his hair. He was so happy that year, waving at everyone in the crowd until he saw Kageyama, and then it seemed like the rest of the world didn’t matter. Kageyama giggled,

“You had soap bubbles in your hair.” He said, remembering the event fondly. Hinata blushed and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Heh, I was supposed to be a scrub brush.” He chuckled. They giggled together. 

Hinata frowned, “I’m sorry Kageyama,” he said, reaching out and carefully taking the paler boy’s wrist, “If I’d returned your bracelet back then,” he carefully slipped the blue bracelet onto Kageyama’s thin hand, his other hand holding Kageyama’s elbow to balance out his arm. “… you wouldn’t be stuck in this bubble with me now.” Kageyama blushed.

“No, it’s ok.” He assured, “I’m having fun.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, smiling quietly when suddenly, the bubble popped. 

The water surrounded them and Kageyama brought a hand over his mouth in panic, but Hinata grabbed onto his wrist and pointed at the surface, pulling him up as he swam. Their hands interlaced as they swam, slowly making their way up to where the light shone. They broke through with loud gasps and Kageyama stared coughing, a bit of salt water still in his throat, when Hinata started laughing. Kageyama looked at him incredulously before he also started giggling, both of them happy to finally be free.

A loud screech interrupted their moment as they felt the water behind them swell up. They whipped their heads back just in time to see the giant worm erupt from the water.

They screamed and the worm crashed down, causing a wave that pushed them onto the shore. Kageyama was the first one to stand up and look behind him; the worm was swimming towards them quickly and he felt panic rise in his chest.

“Come on, let’s go!” He yelled, running over and pulling Hinata to his feet before they ran inland. They approached the rocks underneath the boardwalk, Kageyama pulling himself onto them as Hinata ran past them, not noticing his friend.

“Hinata, hide in the rocks!” He called, but just as Hinata turned around he gasped. Kageyama screamed as he jumped off the rock, the worm crashing into the place where he had been standing just seconds ago. 

“Why is he attacking us!?” Hinata yelled, trying to figure out the situation. Suddenly his eyes landed on the blue bracelet on Kageyama’s arm and everything clicked. “The bracelet! It eats bright blue stuff!” 

Kageyama was too occupied trying to run away from the worm to hear Hinata’s realization. Hinata ran towards Kageyama, running at his side and pulling the bracelet from his thin wrist,

“Kageyama! Give me the bracelet!” he yelled. 

“What!?” Kageyama answered, both of them panting as they ran. 

“It’s ok! Now go!” He yelled, grabbing Kageyama’s wrist, “Go! Run that way!”

He pushed Kageyama to his right and ran towards his left, the worm following him immediately. “I’m sorry!” he yelled, taking a sharp turn and causing the worm to graze his shirt as it lunged at him. Hinata continued running around the pillars of the dock, the worm twisting and turning as it tried to follow his small body. Hinata yelled in fear every time the worm almost caught him but he continued to run, not letting the fear and fatigue get to his body. Finally, he jumped between two different parts of the worm’s body and onto the beach next to Kageyama. The worm wiggled through but got caught, his body straining against the pillars of the dock as it tried to reach for Kageyama’s bracelet. Hinata felt Kageyama’s hand grab his own; his skin was clammy and he was shaking, but he held on tightly. 

The screeches were terrible, the worm pulling and pushing against the dock when suddenly, some of the pillars began cracking and without a warning, the whole thing collapsed, crushing the worm underneath it. It gave one last screech before exploding, dust and sand going everywhere. 

“Hinata!” Hinata heard the gems yell in unison as they approached him and Kageyama. The dust cleared out and Hinata stood there, staring at where the worm had just been and holding Kageyama’s hand and the bracelet in the other hand. His chest was heaving, eyes wide and sweat pouring down his back. Suga’s voice caught his attention as he let go of Kageyama’s hand and turned to face his family.

“Hinata, what happened!?” Suga asked. “What did you do?!” 

Hinata and Kageyama stared at Suga with wide eyes before a big smile appeared on Kageyama’s face along with a blush. Stars appeared in his eyes.

“He was incredible!” Kageyama exclaimed. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes,

“Really!?” he asked, “You mean it?!” Kageyama nodded with excitement. Hinata smiled, “Here’s your bracelet… again…” he mentioned as Naoki ran towards the gem that had just exploded and bubbled it. 

“Thanks,” Kageyama said, taking the bracelet with a small smile. Suddenly Hinata felt a presence behind him and a strong purple hand landed on his shoulder.

“So,” Ryu asked, “Are you going to introduce us?” his eyes looked over at Kageyama with curiosity and Hinata blushed. 

“Hinata was so excited to meet you!” Suga said, leaning forward to be at eye level with the shorter trio, “Right Hinata?” Hinata gave a nervous giggle as he nodded at Kageyama, feeling mortified. 

“Hey!” Naoki said suddenly, picking Suga and Ryu up by the back of their shirts and pulling them away, “Don’t mess with his funky flow and his ‘Bwuaaah’.” Kageyama gave Hinata a quizzical look.

“Funky flow?” he asked, Hinata blushed even more. “And bwuaah…? You mean like… BWAAAAH!” 

Hinata almost jumped at the amount of emotion Kageyama but into his ‘bwah’ and felt his heart swell. He smiled.

“Yeah, like BWAAH!”


End file.
